An International Symposium on Carotenoids is planned for Boston, Massachusetts on July 27-31, 1987. This is the eighth in a series of International Symposia that have been held at three-year intervals. Five of the seven previous symposia were held in Europe, and the others in Las Cruces, New Mexico in 1969 and Madison, Wisconsin in 1978. In the 8th International Symposium we will have as objectives the exchange of information among scientists of the world on (1) the chemistry, biochemistry, and clinical importance of carotenoids and closely related compounds, (2) the presentation by the leading scientists in the world of the latest information on the chemical and enzymatic syntheses of these compounds, their properties, physiological function and clinical importance, and (3) the education and stimulation of younger scientists to enter the field of research on these compounds. As an outgrowth of this conference, it is expected that a thorough discussion will emerge on the significance of carotenoids and related compounds in cancer therapy. These objectives have been chosen because the leading workers on carotenoids and related compounds are widely scattered in the world, and therefore, they seldom meet except at an International Symposium on Carotenoids. In addition, those working in one area of carotenoid studies (e.g., chemistry) seldom have contact with those in another area (e.g., biology), except at these symposia. Finally, there is a growing cadre of scientists in the United States who are working in the area of cartoenoids and related compounds, but who do not have an opportunity to meet and discuss issues as a group. Because of the increasing importance of these compounds in biology and medicine, encouragement must be given to competent young scientists to enter this field.